


The Healing Corner

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Series: Sick Klance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Head Cold, Klance if you squint, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10103978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Keith is stubborn as usual, especially when it comes to colds.





	

 

“I’m  _ not _ sick.”

“I call bullshit.”

Keith was huddled in a large blanket, snotty tissues scattered about his surroundings. The tip of his nose was red and raw from the rough paper. Hunk insisted that he used something else, but Keith, being Keith, was adamant about using the easiest ones on hand. Now he was suffering the consequences.

Hunk and Lance were standing in front of him, arms crossed in disappointment.

“You’re obviously sick, Keith. Admit it,” Lance said.

Keith shook his head, trying to breathe through his nose with no success, “It’s just a head cold.”

“That  _ is _ sick!” Hunk pressed his hand against his face in exasperation, “Keith, if you’re gonna be stubborn about this like you are about everything, we’re gonna have to resort to drastic measures.”

Keith tried to scowl at them, but a tickle in his throat sent him into a short coughing fit. When he recovered, tears glimmered at the edge of his eyes from exertion. “‘Drastic’ measures? I’m fine!”

Lance and Hunk glanced at each other. The nodded once and took action. Hunk knelt in front of the couch, facing away from Keith. Lance vaulted the couch and pushed Keith forward onto Hunk’s shoulders. Hunk hoisted him into a piggy-back ride and started walking.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Keith tried to squirm out of Hunk’s grasp, but he’d been exhausted all day, and the coughing fit sapped the last bit of his energy, “Put me down, Hunk!”

Hunk smiled. “No.”

Keith really wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He resigned to going along for the ride, putting on the most annoyed face he could manage. He rested his forehead on Hunk’s shoulder, finding that the Yellow Paladin’s body heat was more effective than the blanket, and the rocking motions of being carried was oddly soothing. He let his eyes droop close.

“When I’m not sick...” he sniffled, “‘m gonna kill both of you.”

Lance, who was walking alongside Hunk, chuckled a bit, “See? You are sick, you just admitted it.”

“Fuck off, Lance.”

Their destination was a secluded corner of the healing pod chamber. Lance separated from the two sometime along the journey, promising to be back soon. This corner was just out of sight from people walking in and out. Hunk knelt to let Keith down, and the Red Paladin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“What is this...?”

“It’s the Healing Corner. It’s like a Healing Pod, but not a pod, and not for injuries.”

The tucked-away corner was lined with the fluffiest blankets Keith had ever seen. There must’ve been over a dozen pillows strewn about, some meant for sleeping, some meant for simple back support. On one wall, there was a fan blowing a gentle breeze. On the other, there was a heating lamp. There were also multiple boxes of tissues, bottles of water, Altean medicines, whatever someone could need.

Along with all the healing elements, there were also books, games, even a computer (obviously intended for and set up by Pidge).

_ That looks incredible...  _ Keith thought. He imagined himself curled up in the corner next to the heating lamp, finally able to sleep and breathe through his nose, even for a night. He could still keep in touch with the others with the computer, he could ask them if he needed anything.

“That looks dumb.” he said instead.

“Why? It’s got everything you need! The tissues are even a better quality!”

Keith tugged the blanket over his shoulder. It slid a bit during the transit, “Why can’t I just go to my room?”

“We’re not letting anyone contaminate their room with illnesses. Not after Week 15. Pidge is working on decontamination right now. It’s easier to throw all this stuff in the wash than a whole bed.”

Hunk had a point. Still, Keith was hesitant, even though it was extremely tempting.

“I don’t need to be babied. It’s just a head cold.”

“It’s not  _ babying _ . It’s making sure you’re comfortable and heal faster, even if it  _ is _ just a head cold. And it worked for Shiro last week when he had that weird throat infection.”

“This isn’t nearly as bad as Shiro’s sickness. Shiro couldn’t talk.”

“Get in the corner, Keith.”

That wasn’t a request. That was an order. Keith obeyed. He settled right where the walls connected, pulling a blanket over his lap and another over his shoulders. Hunk flicked on the heating lamp, took his place next to Keith, and started going through all the supplies.

“You’re gonna take one of this one and two of this one,” he said, putting the oddly-shaped pills in Keith’s hand. He cracked open a bottle of water and offered that as well. Keith took them readily. The heat was starting to warm his sides and melted away any annoyed looks he could display.

“When did you guys make this...? And why?” he asked.

Hunk responded while trying to open a jar of a honey-looking substance, “Ever since Lance started getting those migraines.”

Keith perked up. “Lance gets migraines...?”

As if his name was a cue, the Blue Paladin stepped into the room with a large tray. His face was flooded with relief when he saw the two of them in the corner. “You got him here without him killing you?”

He knelt down with them. Hunk started to explain that Keith actually was somewhat cooperative, but Keith wasn’t listening. He was eying what Lance brought on the tray. It was full of comfort foods - tea, Altean soups, Keith's favorite modification of the food goo, and...

“...is that a grilled cheese sandwich?”

Lance nodded, offering the sandwich, “Yep!”

“How did you make this?”

“Well, we have a cow.”

Keith narrowed his eyebrows, seriously considering if Lance had milked Kaltenecker, made cheese and grilled it into a sandwich. His better judgment was clouded by the cold.

Luckily, Lance laughed before he could say something about it, “Just kidding. It's Altean Cheese, or something similar to it. None of this is actually from Earth, it's all Altean.”

Keith took the sandwich. It was still warm from being cooked, “I thought Hunk did all the cooking...”

“Well, who's gonna cook for us when Hunk goes and runs away with that Balmeran and lives out with the rock people?”

Hunk’s face turned a deep red, “Her name is Shay and she is not a rock person and we are not running away!”

While the others bantered, Keith dared to take a bite of the sandwich. It took a moment for his taste buds to get past his clogged nose, but he was very happy they did. It wasn't anywhere near an Earth grilled cheese, but it was delicious in its own alien way, and the care put behind making it was still present.

Keith settled into his corner, “...thank you guys...”

Lance and Hunk stopped teasing each other and looked at their patient. A thank you from Keith? After being forcefully dragged to a secluded place that completely clashed with his personality?

“He must be worse than we thought...” Lance muttered, pressing his palm against Keith's forehead.

“No, I really mean it. This is really nice, and I appreciate what you're doing...” his words shifted, “Even if you  _ are _ babying me and even if I  _ don't _ need it!”

Lance and Hunk smiled. They knew what Keith was trying to say.

“Of course, Keith. You're part of our family, and family looks out for each other.” Hunk stood up from the nest of blankets, “Speaking of which, I'm gonna tell Shiro you won't be at training. Do you need anything else?”

Keith shook his head and took another bite. Hunk left the room, leaving Keith and Lance alone.

“Thank you for letting us care for you,” Lance said, “You can just get so stubborn sometimes, it's easier to force you to do it.”

“Yeah...sorry...”

“Don't apologize! That's just who you are! We'd be stuck in a lot of bad situations if you weren't as stubborn as you are.”

Keith finished up his sandwich and opted to lay down in the nest. Somehow, despite being on the floor of the ship, it was almost more comfortable than his bed.

“Lance?”

“Mmm?”

“You get migraines?”

The Blue Paladin stopped for a moment before responding, “Yeah. They only developed after we took off, I never got them in the Garrison.”

Keith felt a huge pang of sympathy. He'd gotten a migraine once in his life, and it was one of the worst experiences he'd ever had. He didn't want anyone to go through that, especially someone who was kind enough to take care of him.

With a slight cough, Keith reached out and weakly handed Lance a bottle of water, “You might be dehydrated...or something...maybe the water here isn't the same...”

“I'm not getting one now-”

“Yeah, but...you should still drink water.”

Lance smiled, and accepted the water, “I think the meds are starting to make you drowsy. I'll let you sleep.” he stood up, “Hit me up on the intercom if you need  _ anything _ , alright?”

It was true - Keith was starting to feel sleepy. He didn't think it was from the medicine, though. It was from the softness of the blankets, the warm food in his belly, and the way his heart ached ever so slightly in thanks for his caretakers. “Alright.”

“There's tea for you when you wake up, that should help your cough. I'll come check back on you in a few hours.”

Keith's eyes fluttered close, “Thank you, Lance...”

  
  



End file.
